De l'Ordre et du Chaos
by atlasjcrane
Summary: [DRABBLE] Thor n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Et elle le dévorait de l'intérieur. Son cœur bouillonnait comme une salamandre. Tel Mjölnir, son cerveau était sans cesse foudroyé par la fameuse préoccupation...


**DE L'ORDRE ET DU CHAOS.**

Thor n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Et elle le dévorait de l'intérieur. Son cœur bouillonnait comme une salamandre. Tel Mjölnir, son cerveau était sans cesse foudroyé par la fameuse préoccupation. Sauf que son cerveau ne supportait pas ça. C'est qu'il n'était pas Mjölnir. Même quand il essayait de la repousser la chose revenait. Inévitablement. Nuit et jour. Il se réveillait au petit matin, en proie à de fiévreux cauchemars. Dans la tour des Avengers, il faisait bande à part. Il ne tenait plus en place. S'asseyait. Se levait. Se ré-asseyait. Se relevait.

Stark finit par lui faire remarquer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon grand, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi Thor-du sur toi-même !

\- Un palais. Je voudrais juste réussir à construire un palais. Juste un fichu palais, tu vois Stark ?

\- Ah encore cette histoire de palais qui te tracasse…

\- Oui.

\- Depuis que tu as cassé cette maison en lego et que la gamine t'en veut ?

\- Je n'en dors plus la nuit. C'est affreux.

\- Tu dois arrêter d'y penser, mon pote !

\- Mais c'est que je n'y arrive pas !

\- Change-toi les idées ! Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire pour vous aérer les chevaliers du zodiaque, là ?

\- Les asgardiens, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, voilà ! Vous coiffez des poneys, c'est ça ? Bah voilà, va coiffer un poney et après, je te jure que tout ira mieux !

Thor parut confus. Il demanda,

\- Est-ce une métaphore pour dire que je devrais choisir Sif plutôt que Jane Foster ?

Stark parut étonné,

\- J'ignorais que vous connaissiez les métaphores à Hyrule ?

\- A Asgard, tu veux dire ? C'est que nous sommes des êtres légendaires, c'est un peu nous qui avons inventé les métaphores en fait, fit remarquer Thor.

\- Ah oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as du mal à te défaire de cette idée de palais. C'est que pour avoir inventé les métaphores, vous devez sacrément vous suer.

Thor fit la moue.

\- Attends ! J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi… fit Stark.

Le brun sortit une game boy color bleue pâle d'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

\- Tu verras, ça te changeras les idées, mon pote. Je vais te montrer comment ça fonctionne.

Mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Et pourquoi cela me demanderez-vous ? Parce que les jeux-vidéos et Thor, ça ne peut pas faire deux, me proposerez-vous comme réponse à ma question ? Eh bien, je vous répondrais que non, en fait, parce que Thor et une game boy color bleue pâle ça fonctionne. Et même plutôt bien d'ailleurs ! Thor comprit très vite qu'il suffisait d'appuyer n'importe comment sur des boutons pour que ça fasse des trucs !

\- C'est comme les courtisanes d'Asgard ! qu'il vous dira le bougre ! Y'a plein de boutons, il suffit d'appuyer dessus et ça fait des trucs !

Non, le problème c'était pas ça. Le problème, c'est que Stark avait mis une cartouche Tetris dans la console. Pourquoi ne pas avoir plutôt inséré une cartouche Pokémon à la place. De préférence, la version jaune, pour rapprocher Thor de Pikachu, personnage dont il disposait des mêmes capacités et qu'il pouvait donc parfaitement appréhender ! En plus, la semaine passée, Stark lui avait offert un T-shirt Pikachu avec une moustache qui rendait le Thor heureux !

\- Je savais bien que ça te brancherais ! avait dit Stark.

Mais pourquoi Tetris posait-il donc problème, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, en fait c'est très simple, sur la jaquette de Tetris, il y a un palais, alors du coup, Thor il a pas compris, obnubilé par son histoire de palais en lego là, il a cru que le but du jeu, c'était de construire un palais avec les différentes briques. Alors, il a construit un palais. Un beau palais. Il était content le Thor. Il avait réussi à l'édifier jusqu'au bout sans rien casser, ce palais. Il suffisait d'appuyer n'importe comment sur des boutons et ça construisait un palais. Ingénieuse cette petite boîte Midgardienne ! Sauf qu'à la fin, une fois arrivé tout en haut du palais, évidemment, il disparut et l'écran de la console se barra d'un gros « GAME OVER ». Inutile de vous dire qu'en voulant rendre service, Stark avait fait empirer les choses.

\- Pourquoi tu piques une prise, euh, une crise, mon grand ? demanda Stark.

Mais Thor ne répondit pas, à la place, il hurla de rage,

\- AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRG !

Stark posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'asgardien. Cela eut l'étonnant résultat de le détendre.

\- Là, là, évacues ta souffrance, évacue ta frustration, mon petit…

La Vision regardait le spectacle, assis dans son coin, l'air paisible. L'être humain demeurait étonnant vraiment. Il était clair que Stark essayait de remplacer Banner par le dieu du tonnerre.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Salut ! Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'étais pas venu poster ici. Pourtant j'ai écrit quelques petits trucs postables comme ce drabble. En souhaitant qu'il vous plaise ! Peut-être reprendrais-je un jour l'écriture de mon autre fiction : Middle Earth Cookbook, mais pour l'instant je ne peux vraiment pas en être certain.


End file.
